Böses Erwachen
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: Ich mal wieder! smile Ich kanns nicht lassen...hier aber diesmal ein etwas anderes Lily&JamesOneShot. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


**Böses Erwachen**

_Endlich wieder in London!_ dachte Lily Evans und sog tief die Luft ein, als sie aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Sie war ausnahmsweise auf gewöhnliche muggelweise gereist, da sie nach fünf Jahren im Ausland doch einiges an Gepäck angesammelt hatte. Ansonsten apparierte sie meist, doch gerade bei weiten Strecken war dies nicht ganz ungefährlich.

Lily Evans war eine junge Frau von fast dreißig Jahren. Sie hatte dickes rotes Haar, das sie säuberlich zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammen gebunden hatte und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem faszinierenden Grün.

Das wirklich Besondere an Lily Evans war jedoch, dass sie für das Ministerium für Zauberei arbeitete, denn sie war eine Hexe.

Fünf Jahre lang hatte sie in Spanien gelebt, um dort für die **_IVHZ_**_– die Internationale Verständigung von Hexen und Zauberern_- zu arbeiten. Es hatte ihr viel Spaß gemacht dort zu leben und neue Menschen kennen zu lernen. Fast ausschließlich schien in diesem Land die Sonne, ganz im Gegenteil zum verregneten England. Und die Leute waren offen und freundlich auf sie zugegangen, sodass ihr die Einarbeitung nicht schwer gefallen war.

Das Einzige, das Lily bis heute fehlte, war ein Partner an ihrer Seite, mit dem sie ihr Leben teilen konnte. Natürlich hatte es Männer gegeben, aber keiner von ihnen hielt den ersten Prüfungen stand. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, mit ihnen auszugehen, aber spätestens beim dritten oder vierten Rendezvous musste sie schweren Herzens erkennen, dass die maximale Tiefe der jeweiligen Beziehung bereits erreicht war.

Lily seufzte zufrieden auf. Auch wenn das Wetter hier bei weitem schlechter war, als in Spanien, fühlte sich England noch immer wie Zuhause an.

_Nirgendwo riecht die Luft so, wie hier._

Sie stieg die Gangway hinab und lief auf das Terminal zu. Ihre beste Freundin Amy, eine Arbeitskollegin aus dem Ministerium mit der sie bereits zusammen zur Schule gegangen war, hatte ihr versprochen, sie abzuholen. Amy war so ziemlich die Einzige, zu der sie noch Kontakt hatte. Nun ja, sie konnte es den meisten ihrer Freunde nicht verübeln, denn es war nicht einfach, eine Freundschaft über eine solche Distanz zu erhalten. Trotzdem würde sie sich freuen, alle wieder zu sehen!

Im Terminal war es kühl, obwohl das Geräusch der Generatoren vermuten ließ, dass die Heizungen auf Hochtouren liefen. Lily holte sich einen Koffertrolli und suchte sich einen freien Platz am Laufband.

Es dauerte eine volle halbe Stunde, bevor sie ihr gesamtes Gepäck eingesammelt hatte und sich auf in Richtung Ausgang machte. Die Glastüren glitten beiseite und sie schob den vollen Wagen durch die Absperrung. Ein lauter Aufschrei ließ sie den Kopf drehen und sie entdeckte ihre Freundin, die mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zugerannt kam. Lily warf die Tasche beiseite, die über ihre Schulter gehangen hatte und die beiden jungen Frauen fielen sich in die Arme und drückten sich. Amy löste die Umarmung und hielt Lily von sich weg.

„Oh verdammt, du siehst gut aus! Wie war dein Flug?" Sie strahlte Lily an. Diese lächelte zurück und antwortete:

„Ganz okay. Du weißt ja, ich fliege nicht gerne."

„Nichts Neues für mich", grinste Amy und nahm ihrer Freundin den Koffertrolli ab. „Ich hab uns eins von diesen Automobil-Dingern besorgt. Teddy ist gefahren. Er wartet draußen und passt darauf auf."

Lily musste erneut lächeln.

„Amy, dein Freund ist Muggel, du solltest dir wirklich allmählich merken, wie die _Dinger _heißen!"

„Naja, es ist schwer sich so was zu merken, wenn wir eben meistens in _unserer Welt_ leben. Du verstehst. Ich bin den ganzen Tag im Ministerium –viel zu tun übrigens, du kommst gerade richtig- und wenn ich dann abends nach Hause komme, dann flohen wir höchstens noch zu Dean und Sheryl rüber. Und da Teddy von Zuhause aus an seinem verflixten Computer arbeitet, brauchen wir auch keine von diesen fahrenden Kisten." Amy nickte, um sich selbst Recht zu geben.

„Na wenigstens hast du dir gemerkt, dass die Dinger, mit denen dein Schatz arbeitet Computer heißen!"

Sie traten aus dem Terminal und liefen zum Parkplatz hinüber. Der Himmel hing voller dunkler Wolken und es sah aus, als würde es jede Minute anfangen zu gießen. Amy lief vorweg und Lily balancierte ihre Handtasche, eine Kosmetiktasche und einen kleinen Koffer, der keinen Platz mehr auf dem Wagen gefunden hatte in ihren Händen, als sie mit dem Absatz in einem Gulligitter hängen blieb. Sie taumelte und wäre fast gefallen, wenn nicht ein Paar starker Hände unter ihre Arme gegriffen und sie aufgefangen hätte.

„Achtung, Achtung, die Dinger können ganz schön tückisch sein." Eine angenehme Stimme, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, ließ ihr einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Danke sehr", erwiderte sie atemlos und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah an sich hinab auf ihren linken Schuh, an dem der Absatz nur noch lose baumelte, bevor sie den Kopf hob und in ein Paar haselnussbrauner Augen schaute.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!" Ihr Gegenüber riss vor Erstaunen eben diese auf. „Lily? Lily Evans! Das ist ja unglaublich! Toll siehst du aus! Schön dich zu sehen! Was machst du hier?"

„Hallo James. Ist auch schön, dich zu sehen." Ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen beschleunigte sich augenblicklich ihr Herzschlag. Vor ihr stand James Potter, einer der beiden ungeschlagenen Herzensbrecher Hogwarts' während ihrer Schulzeit. Seit ihrer Abschlussfeier hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. _Warum eigentlich nicht?_ war die erste Frage, die ihr in den Kopf schoss. Verschüchtert schlug sie die Augen nieder und schluckte. Dann sah sie wieder auf und ihr Blick traf erneut diese wunderschönen Augen, die sie anstrahlten.

James lächelte sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, welches damals haufenweise Mädchen zum Seufzen gebracht hatte.

„Also, was machst du hier? Kommst du gerade oder gehst du?"

Sie lächelte zurück. Warum war ihr eigentlich nicht schon in der Schule aufgefallen, was für eine sanfte Stimme er hatte? Und dabei war er jahrelang hinter ihr her gewesen!

„Ich bin gerade angekommen", beantwortete sie seine Frage.

„Warst du im Urlaub?"

„Nein, ich arbeite für die Außenbeziehungen des Ministeriums. Ich hab die letzten fünf Jahre in Málaga gelebt und gearbeitet."

„Wow, das ist, wow. Das klingt wirklich aufregend!" Er schien echt beeindruckt. „Das erklärt auch, warum du so einen tollen Teint bekommen hast!" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihr Herzschlag erneut beschleunigte. Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass es einfach unmöglich war, dass er es nicht hörte. Sämtliche Geräusche des Flughafens erloschen und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren. _Weswegen bin ich eigentlich nie mit ihm ausgegangen damals?_ Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er und sein bester Freund ständig irgendwelchen Mist im Kopf gehabt und die Mädchen ihnen reihenweise zu Füßen gelegen hatten. _Ich hätte mich geschmeichelt fühlen sollen von seinen Einladungen, anstatt ihn abzuweisen!_

Ganz plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde hier die Antwort auf all ihre missglückten Dates der letzten Jahre vor ihr stehen. Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal einfach gewollt, dass sie auf den _Richtigen_ wartete. _Aber kann man sich denn in nur einem Augenblick so richtig verlieben?_ Die Antwort auf diese Frage stand direkt vor ihr. Sie schluckte und räusperte sich.

„Und du James, was machst du hier?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ach, ich hole meine Frau ab. Sie war zu Besuch bei ihrer Schwester in Plymouth." Er lächelte und sah auf seine Uhr. „Sirius müsste auch gleich da sein. Er wollte den Kids ein Eis besorgen. An Sirius erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt, oder?"

_Frau? Kinder?? _

„Ähm, du, du bist verheiratet?"

Er strahlte.

„Ja, seit sechs Jahren. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Lily schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Und die Kinder, die du erwähnt hast, sind das auch deine?" Er nickte und fing an zu lachen.

„Ja, was glaubst du? Die von Sirius?" dabei schüttelte er den Kopf, als wär es der Scherz des Jahrhunderts. „Der wird wahrscheinlich nicht mal sesshaft! Aber er ist ein ganz fürsorglicher Patenonkel!" Er zwinkerte wieder.

„Daddy! Daddy! Tuck mal!" Ein schriller Ruf hallte über die Straße. Lily drehte sich um und sah Sirius Black, der noch genauso aussah, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, mit zwei kleinen Kindern an der Hand auf sie zukommen.

Ein Mädchen von ca. drei Jahren kam auf James zugerannt und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Sirius blieb neben ihnen stehen und ließ die Hand des Jungen los, der neben ihm gelaufen war. Er hatte genauso wirres Haar wie James und dieselben haselnussbraunen Augen. _Ob er wohl grüne Augen hätte, wenn ich seine…?_ Lily wagte es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Stattdessen lenkte sie ihren Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

„Ist das etwa Lily Evans, die ich da vor mir sehe?" Sirius bedachte sie mit einem taxierenden Blick vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen, was ein schelmisches Funkeln in seine Augen treten ließ, als er damit fertig war.

Ja, er war definitiv noch genauso wie früher!

„Hallo Sirius", sagte Lily und reichte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung. Sirius nahm sie entgegen und führte sie an seine Lippen, um ihr einen Handkuss aufzudrücken. Das kleine Mädchen auf James Arm fing an zu kichern.

„Das macht Onkel Riri bei mir auch!" sagte sie lächelnd und sah Lily dabei an. „Wer bist du? Du bist hübsch!"

Lily lächelte das kleine Mädchen an.

„Ich bin eine…alte Freundin von deinem Daddy." Es war merkwürdig das letzte Wort auszusprechen. Einen Moment herrschte en betretenes Schweigen, dann fragte Lily:

„Und wer bist du junge Dame?"

„Ich bin Tathryn, aber du darfst Taty sagen", antwortete der kleine Lockenschopf großzügig.

James setzte sie ab und nahm sie an die Hand.

„Kathryn. Sie heißt Kathryn. Das ist Megans zweiter Name."

„Megan…das ist deine Frau?" James nickte. Sirius sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und räusperte sich dann. Der Junge an seiner Hand beobachtete die Erwachsenen aufmerksam mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber deine Frau dürfte wohl bereits gelandet sein, Krone."

_Krone,_ den Spitznamen hatte Lily eine Ewigkeit nicht gehört. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden erwachsenen Männer sich immer noch bei ihren Spitznamen nannten.

„Ja, du hast Recht Tatze. Also Lily, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht begegnet man sich ja mal wieder!" Noch einmal schenkte er ihr sein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor er sich seinen beiden Kindern zuwandte.

Katy hopste vergnügt vor ihm her und James legte den Arm um seinen Sohn.

„Komm Champ, lass uns eure Mum suchen gehen." Der Junge sah zu seinem Vater auf und strahlte ihn an.

„Meinst du Mummy hat mir ein Deschenk mitdebracht, Daddy?" fragte das kleine Mädchen und ließ sich wieder auf den Arm nehmen.

„Da bin ich mir sogar sicher, mein kleiner Spatz", antwortete James und war einen Moment später mit seinen Kindern im Terminal verschwunden. 

„Er ist sehr glücklich, weißt du", hörte Lily eine Stimme neben sich. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sirius noch immer neben ihr stand. „Hat ne Weile gebraucht, bis er drüber weg war, dass du ihm nie ne Chance gegeben hast, aber es ist ja alles noch gut geworden." Er verzog seinen Mund und zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Gut? Was war denn daran gut?_ Ein fürchterliches Gefühl der Leere machte sich in Lily breit. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie –wo sie doch in den letzten Jahren nie an James Potter gedacht hatte- solch einen Verlust fühlte, jetzt da sie wusste, dass er verheiratet war? Er hatte eine Familie und -wie hatte Sirius gerade gesagt?- er war _über sie hinweg_.

„Also, ich…ich muss gehen. Amy wartet bestimmt schon am Auto auf mich." Lily sah sich um und konnte zwei Gestalten am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes ausmachen, die in ihre Richtung sahen.

„Amy Andrews?" fragte Sirius erstaunt und sah sich ebenfalls um. Lily nickte.

„Dann grüß sie mal ganz herzlich von mir. Ich werd wohl mal besser nach meinen Patenkindern sehen, bevor sie ihre Mutter erdrücken." Er lächelte noch einmal und nahm Lilys Hand. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er sie fest und drückte ihr dann einen weiteren Handkuss auf.

„Es war wirklich nett, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Machs gut Lily." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand ebenfalls im Terminal.

Lily blieb einen Moment stehen und sah ihm nach. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, mit welchem sie ihren Schuh im Nu wieder repariert hatte, drehte sich dann ebenfalls um und lief über den Parkplatz zu Amy und Teddy.

„Sag mal, mit wem hast du denn da so lange gequatscht?" fragte ihre Freundin, als Lily beim Auto ankam und Teddy begrüßte.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber das waren James Potter und Sirius Black!"

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, und ich soll dich _ganz herzlich_ von Sirius grüßen." Amy riss ihre Augen auf und errötete leicht.

„Wer sind Sirius Black und James Potter?" wollte Teddy wissen und beobachtete die Reaktion seiner Freundin skeptisch.

„Zwei ehemalige Klassenkameraden von uns, Liebling. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" Amy lächelte und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss. „James stand früher tierisch auf Lily, aber sie hat ihn immer abgewiesen." Sie grinste Lily an und hielt ihr die Autotür auf.

Sie stiegen ein und Teddy startete den Motor.

„Sag mal, was waren denn das für zwei Kinder bei euch?" fragte Amy, der gerade eingefallen war, dass die Erwachsenen nicht allein gewesen waren.

„Das waren James' Tochter und sein Sohn."

Amys Kopf schnellte zur Seite.

„Was bitte? James hat zwei Kinder?"

„Sieht so aus. Sirius ist Patenonkel. Sie sind hier um James Frau abzuholen." Lilys Tonfall ließ Amy aufhorchen.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich, Süße?" fragte sie nach hinten.

„Nein, wieso sollte es? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich etwas von James Potter wollte. Warum sollte es dann ein Problem sein, dass er verheiratet ist. Ich meine, ich wollte noch nie was von ihm. Er wollte ja nur immer was von mir. Kein Problem also." Lily verstummte. Amy richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne und sah Teddy von der Seite an. Er schaute kurz zu ihr und beide warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

_Nein, ich will nichts von ihm,_ sagte Lily zu sich selbst. Sie verließen das Flughafengelände und sie warf einen Blick zurück zum Terminal. _Und selbst wenn, ist es jetzt wohl zu spät. Meine Chance hab ich wohl für immer vertan…_ Sie wandte den Blick ab und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die versuchten, sich einen Weg in ihre Augen zu bahnen.

_Ja, die Chance hab ich vertan…_

Erschrocken fuhr Lily Evans aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und sie holte erstmal tief Luft. Ihre Augen fühlten sich dick an, als hätte sie im Schlaf geweint. Sie hob ihre Hände und rieb sich die Augen. Dann atmete sie noch mal tief durch.

_Du bist in deinem Bett in Hogwarts, es ist Samstag morgen und alles ist in bester Ordnung._

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, wie zur Bestätigung, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sie hatte Recht! Im Bett neben ihr schlief ihre beste Freundin Amy noch immer tief und fest. Es konnte noch nicht sehr spät sein. Lily schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, blieb jedoch auf der Kante sitzen. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und daran zu erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte. Irgendetwas hatte sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie davon erwacht war. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich ein. Potter! Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich erneut die Augen. Konnte das tatsächlich sein? Wie kam sie nur darauf solch einen Blödsinn zu träumen?

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Was sie brauchte war erstmal eine Dusche, damit sie wieder vernünftig denken konnte.

Lily saß bereits eine ganze Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Amy endlich zu ihr stieß.

Mehrere andere Schüler waren mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatten sich ebenfalls im Raum niedergelassen.

„Wo warst du denn? Als ich wach wurde warst du schon weg!"

„Hab schlecht geträumt und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Da bin ich einfach schon mal duschen gegangen und dann hier runter gekommen." Lily nippte an ihrem Becher mit Tee. Amy sah sie skeptisch von der Seite an.

„Alles okay mit dir? Was hast du denn schlechtes geträumt? Du wirkst völlig verstört."

„Ach, keine Ahnung, irgendwelchen Mist eben. Nicht weiter wichtig. Mit geht's wirklich gut." Sie lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an. „Wirklich Amy, alles okay!"

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen, auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes hielt auch sie einen Becher dampfenden Tees in der Hand.

„Und, was machen wir heute? Gehen wir nach Hogsmeade? Ich hab Lust irgendwas zu unternehmen!"

Lily sah in ihren Becher. Bevor sie antworten konnte hörten sie ein lautes Poltern und nur Sekunden später tauchten James und Sirius, gefolgt von Remus und Peter am Ende der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen auf. Amy verdrehte die Augen, obwohl Lily wusste, dass sie heimlich auf Sirius stand. Dieser hatte die Mädchen bereits entdeckt und kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen ihr Süßen! Gut geschlafen?"

Amy kicherte. Lily lächelte nur schief und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. James ließ sich neben sie fallen und strahlte sie an. Sie hob den Kopf und sah direkt in seine Augen. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Tasse. Sie schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Amy bemerkte davon nichts, weil sie sich bereits blendend mit Sirius unterhielt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen auf einen Schluck in _Die Drei Besen_ einkehren", schlug dieser gerade vor und Amy nickte begeistert. Dann sah sie jedoch zu Lily und bemerkte enttäuscht:

„Oh, aber das geht nicht. Ich hatte Lily schon vorgeschlagen, dass wir zusammen was unternehmen."

„Kein Problem Amy, du kannst ruhig gehen." Lily lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Ich werd einfach hier bleiben und vielleicht noch etwas spazieren gehen später."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Na klar, geh schon!"

Amy sprang auf und gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann zog sie Sirius hinter sich her durch den Gemeinschafstraum. Remus und Peter gingen hinter ihnen her.

James saß noch immer neben Lily, welche sich dessen Nähe plötzlich sehr bewusst war. Er stand auf und räusperte sich.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mit nach Hogsmeade?" Lily hob den Kopf und sah James an.

„Hey James, bettelst du schon wieder um ein Date?" Sirius war am Portraitloch stehen geblieben und grinste zu seinem besten Freund rüber. Amy stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!" rief James zurück. „Das ist gar kein richtiges Date, Evans. Die anderen sind ja auch dabei. Ich mein, ich würd ja auch mit dir allein spazieren gehen", er grinste sie schelmisch an. Lily zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Kuck nicht so. Ich geb eben nicht so schnell auf, das solltest du langsam kapiert haben."

Lily antwortete nicht, sondern starrte James nur an. Dieser stand vor ihr und wartete.

„Wird das heute noch was?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn, „Ich wollte heute noch ins Dorf!"

James sah noch einmal auf Lily hinab, die wieder in ihren Becher starrte. Dann seufzte er auf und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um: „Ich komm ja schon."

Er machte einen Schritt Richtung Ausgang als er hinter sich hörte, wie Lily aufstand.

„Warte James!"

_James?_

„Ja?" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Entschlossen stellte sie ihren Becher ab und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich würde sehr gern mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen!"

„Du würdest was?"

Der gesamte Gemeinschafsraum war mit einem Mal still. Hatte Lily Evans gerade einem Date mit James Potter zugestimmt?

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Könntest du das bitte noch mal wiederholen? Es klang so als hättest du zugesagt."

Lily lachte leise.

„Das hab ich auch. Ich sagte, dass ich sehr gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen würde."

James riss seine Augen auf. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und sah, dass Sirius ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Remus lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und Peter schien einfach nur erstaunt. James sah wieder zu Lily. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Soll das so eine Art blöder Scherz sein, bei dem du dich gleich über mich lustig machst, wenn ich darauf eingehe?"

„James Potter, verdirb diesen Moment nicht! Alle schauen uns an. Können wir jetzt nicht einfach zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

Er sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein und schloss die Augen. _Ich glaube ich träume! Sie will tatsächlich mit mir ausgehen!_

„Was ist jetzt, kommst du mit, oder muss ich doch alleine gehen?"

Mit schnellen Schritten war er an ihrer Seite und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zog sie nicht zurück, sondern umfasste stattdessen die seine, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

„Lily, ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?" Amy sie sah fragend an und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von James ein. Lily lachte.

„Ja aber natürlich! Lasst uns gehen!"

Die sechs verließen den Gryffindorturm und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Als sie die Gründe betraten atmete Lily tief die frische Luft ein. Es hatte nachts geregnet. James, der immer wieder gebannt auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände sehen musste, blickte jetzt auf in ihr Gesicht.

„Darf ich…" er hielt inne.

„Darfst du was?" fragte Lily.

„Warum hast du dich anders entschieden? Ich meine, du hast mir bisher immer einen Korb gegeben. Gerade gestern noch hast du"

Lily unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sie waren stehen geblieben und James wurde heiß und kalt bei der Berührung.

Sie nahm ihren Finger wieder von seinen Lippen und lächelte.

„Vielleicht hab ich ja erkannt, dass du doch gar kein so schlechter Kerl bist. Und vielleicht denke ich ja, dass du doch eine Chance verdient hast."

„Aber…nicht dass ich mich beschweren möchte, aber ich kapiers einfach nicht. Gestern Abend hast du mich noch einen arroganten Idioten genannt, oder irre ich mich?"

Lily wurde rot. Das stimmte tatsächlich, das hatte sie. Ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt getraut hatte, sie heute gleich wieder anzusprechen.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich wollte nicht mit dreißig Jahren aufwachen und feststellen, dass ich meine Chance glücklich zu werden für immer verspielt habe."

Jetzt sah er sie völlig verwirrt an. Lily konnte nicht anders. Ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte sie sich zu ihm und gab ihm ein Küsschen. „Irgendwann erklär ich es dir!"

Sie zwinkerte und wollte weiter hinter den Freunden herlaufen, die bereits fast am Tor angekommen waren.

James jedoch zog sie zurück.

„Was war denn das eben?" fragte er verwundert.

„Das ähm…" sie sah zu Boden. Sie hatte sich hinreißen lassen und wusste selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war. „Das, das war ein Kuss." Endete sie und sah schüchtern wieder auf.

James zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Das war ein _Kuss_?" Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und seine haselnussbraunen Augen glitzerten triumphierend. „Das war doch kein Kuss! _Das_ hier ist ein Kuss!" Und damit zog er Lily Evans in seine Arme und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihn ab jetzt nie mehr zurückweisen würde. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, bis sie diese leicht öffnete und sein Spiel erwiderte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper.

Er hob sein Gesicht und schaute tief in ihre strahlenden grünen Augen.

„Wow, das ist besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hab. Besser als in meinen Träumen!"

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen und bevor diesmal sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte, flüsterte sie:

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, James!"


End file.
